DE Summer
by foreverdelena21
Summary: This started out as a one-shot but i'm thinking about making it more. Please bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

A light breeze cavorted easily around the brightly lit room. The curtains danced about, letting the sunlight shine with intensity through the open windows. Birds sang happily outside as the peaceful silence of country-living echoed throughout the room. Elena let out a soft sigh as the joints and muscles in her body began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and took in the beautiful summer day that reflected around the room. It was only two weeks since Elena and all her friends graduated high school and it already seemed like a lifetime ago. Since becoming a vampire, it seemed her life before that moment was a distant memory and things had been put into a new perspective. She also wasn't a fragile little human anymore. She was strong, independent, and all about living her life, even if she was technically dead.

The thin white sheet that was cast upon her moved easily as she slid off the bed and gently pranced into the closet, picking up a random black shirt off the floor. She buttoned the shirt around her slender body and quietly made her way downstairs. The Salvatore mansion had many rooms that were unattended, a ghostly reminder of how big the house really was. There was nothing but silence as she passed by each unopened door, which oddly felt peaceful. She liked the silence; it allowed her mind to wander. Elena walked by the empty rooms, knowing exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted to get.

Not five minutes later, Elena arrived back in the bedroom and set a silver platter down at the foot of the bed. She crawled back in bed and propped her face on her hand, starring down at Damon. It was quite adorable how peaceful he looked in his sleep. His eyes were light and carefree, his lips plump and red, probably from activities the night before. Sunlight cast upon his face letting his flawless features almost sparkle. As if he could sense the stare and thoughts forming in her mind, Damon's eyes slowly opened. A lazy smile grew onto his face as his blue orbs pierced Elena.

"Good morning." He said simply. Elena shifted and brought her lips down to his for a soft, quick peck.

"Good morning." Her finger tips found his face, absentmindedly tracing patterns along his cheek and neck. "Sleep okay?" Her eyebrow popped up, a knowing smirk appearing on her face. Damon let out a soft laugh, nodding his head as he brought his lips up to hers.

"Yes, Elena. I slept wonderfully." Damon reached his arm out and with one tug, pulled Elena on top of his body, encasing his arms around her slim figure. He brought his lips back to hers in an eager kiss attempting to deepen it. Elena pushed her hands from his chest, breaking the kiss.

"No, no, no! I brought breakfast. You're distracting me." Elena gave a playful glare and tried the escape the muscular arms that were wrapped around her.

"Elena, I'm not hungry. Well, not that kind of hungry anyways." A wide grin was plastered onto Damon's face as Elena tried to wiggle out of his firm grip.

"Stop!" Elena giggled. "You need blood…as do I. We burned off plenty of calories last night. I need to reenergize!" Damon finally broke the grip and sat up laughing; feeling a need for blood even if that wasn't exactly what would satisfy him at the moment. Elena reached over and brought the silver serving platter onto Damon's lap.

"Breakfast in bed!" Elena proclaimed, grabbing one of the two lone blood bags on the platter and opened it up, handing it over to Damon. Damon took the blood bag from Elena and expertly sucked the bag dry within a minute. He set the empty container down and laid back, resting his arms behind his head as his eyes observed Elena's every action.

"You know, my blood would have suited your needs just fine." Damon said lightly, a playful grin settled on his handsome face. As Elena sipped out the last remaining drops of blood out of the bag, a smirk formed on her lips. They hadn't blood-shared since they were at Mystic Grill, trying to keep any form of blood down in her body. It was hot, she could admit that now. Damon wanted to try it again, but didn't want to push. Elena wasn't against it. It just hadn't come up…until now. She shrugged her shoulders in a casual manor, placing the blood bag next to Damon's, pushing the silver platter off the bed and onto the floor.

"Well…have a taste." Elena stated. Damon's eyes widened, starring at Elena, wondering if she was joking or not. It sure didn't seem like it. Damon sat up a bit straighter, leaning toward her. He took one finger and slowly traced down her arm…stopping at her wrist.

"Elena, sharing blood is a very _sensual_ experience. I won't just 'have a taste.' If I'm going to do this, I'm going to show you how to do it _right." _Elena's eyes widened. How could he turn her on with a couple simple words…

"Well then, Mr. Salvatore, teach me." In one swift movement, Damon scooped her up and placed her on his lap, facing each other. Damon lightly tugged on Elena's arm and brought her down to his lips. He broke from the kiss and started planting chaste kisses down her cheek, to her neck, all down her arm. He stopped at her wrist and teased his razor sharp incisors to come out. He quickly glanced at Elena and saw her sitting there silently, starring down at him with intensity, but curiosity. Damon directed his attention back to Elena's wrist and finally broke the skin with his teeth. He very slowly started sucking blood out of her wrist, keeping a steady pace as he sucked in. Damon could hear elena's gasp of pleasure as the blood left her body.

This wasn't like last time, Elena quickly thought. It was _so _much more intense. It was like an unexpected high hit her and an adrenaline rush all at the same time. With each and every pull of blood Damon took, which was painfully slow, it was like a buildup of pleasure. It was like every ounce of blood that was taken from her, went straight down _there._ She was feeling so aroused and she didn't understand why, but all she wanted was a taste for herself. But this hunger for blood was so much different than usual…it was a need to satisfy _him_ as well.

Damon started picking up the pace with the pulls of blood he took, keeping one hand locked around Elena's arm and the other placed on her naked side. He gently rubbed up and down her side as he let her blood course through his body. Suddenly, Elena took his free arm and bit into his wrist. It shocked him and first, but quickly got over it and felt immediate pleasure from the mutual blood being shared between the two.

This was a much different feeling for Damon as well. He had shared blood with many people. Hell, more than he could count. But the mutual feeling of love between Damon and Elena made this experience _so _much more pleasurable for him. Elena could feel Damon getting aroused beneath her, a proud smirk fitting her face as she started sucking just a little bit faster. Soft moans escaped both of their mouths multiple times before Damon pulled his fangs from her skin and licked the drops of blood that remained on her wrist. Elena pulled away from his wrist in the same moment and feverously found each other's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena pulled a white towel out of the closet that stood next to the bath and wrapped it tightly around her body. Steam clouded the large bathroom, making the temperature nice and hot. She made her way to the vanity and let a soft laugh escape her lips. Elena's toiletries were spilled across the large counter. They looked so out of place, mostly because they were bright and girly whereas anything Damon possessed was black or grey. The man needed some color in his life, she thought wordlessly. But just as much as they looked out of place, it _felt_ like home.

Ever since Elena's house burned down, she took over one of the Salvatore Mansion's rooms, along with Jeremy. They debated trying to find their own place, but with Elena going to college that fall and Jeremy needing to finish high school with an actual place to call home, they decided staying at the Salvatore's would be their best option. It also didn't help that they literally had no parental figures to help with things such as bills and food, and Elena didn't want Jeremy to have to worry about any of that. Damon and Stefan had no problems with the two of them becoming housemates. And now with Damon and Elena's updated relationship status, it made for a fun summer.

Like always, there were plenty of things to be thinking and worrying about over the summer, but Elena just wanted it to stop. She wanted one moment in her life, since vampires entered the picture, where she could just be happy. Silas was gone. Klaus was gone. Katherine was human; no longer a threat to any of them. Jeremy was alive, but sadly that meant her best friend was dead. And then of course, there was her and Damon. A year ago, she would have never thought a relationship with Damon freaking Salvatore would ever have happened, but she loved him whole heartedly. He was the same Damon, but he showed the softer side of him when she was around. He opened up to her…well, as much as he could. There would always be a wall around Damon that protected his heart, but day by day she was able to break it down, brick by brick. He had loved her for such a long time, and once he finally realized that Elena loved him back, there was a side of him Elena had never seen before that was released. It was almost magical.

"Elena?" Damon said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Elena answered.

"Are you almost ready?" Damon pushed the door open, revealing the half dressed, incredibly handsome man.

"Mmm, almost. I just have to get dressed and finish up my makeup. I'm running a little behind." She said, shrugging her shoulders, returning her attention to the large mirror in front of her while she applied her mascara.

Damon sauntered over and stood behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders as he started moving his expert fingers in wide circles. Elena smiled and set her mascara down as she finished up, letting him continue his back massage. She leaned into him hands and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Elena said softly.

"Yeah?" Damon quipped.

"Mmhmm." She hummed. His fingers continued for a minute or two and started slowing down. Elena turned around and placed her hands on his bare chest, reaching up and giving him a kiss. Damon snaked his arms around her towel-wrapped body and pulled her into his chest. "We should get going. We have a lot to do today." She stated between kisses. He looked at her and jutted out his lip dramatically, not wanting to leave the cozy bedroom they hid away in over the past couple weeks.

Ever since Bonnies funeral a week ago, she barely left Damon's room. They didn't really have any other responsibilities they needed to attend to…Jeremy usually just stayed in his room or around the Salvatore's property since they hadn't figured out how they were going to spin him being alive, yet. Stefan came and went as he pleased, often staying with Caroline since he didn't care to be around Damon or Elena while they were screwing like bunnies. And Katherine…well, they really didn't care what she was doing. They mostly left that up to Stefan, and he didn't mind. It gave him a reason to get out of the house and get away from reality. Elena hadn't spoken to Katherine since she forced the cure down her throat. It was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to, but wasn't scared about since she was no longer a threat to any of them. She was a weak little human like she used to be. It would be interesting how she was going to take the role reversal.

Quickly, Elena grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and pulled them on, pulling her hair on top of her head in a messy bun and walked into the bedroom. Damon had a tumbler in his hand with alcohol, probably bourbon, sipping it as he stood by the window. He looked deep in thought as Elena crossed the room and snuck behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. A smile settled across Damon's face as he placed his hand around hers but continued to look out the window.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Stefan lately?" Damon said.

"No, not really." Elena shrugged. "I mean, its probably pretty hard to be around us so I understand why he may be acting weird.."

"Yeah, but it just feels different. Like he's faking something. I don't know. Maybe im just seeing things." Damon shrugged and drank the remaining liquid in his glass. Elena moved in front of him and looked up into his blue orbs.

"Stefan will be fine. You are fine. I am fine. We are here. We are alive and we are together. I think our day is pretty good." Elena smiled softly and stood on her tip-toes bringing her lips to his in a soft chaste kiss. He attempted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away before he could, shaking her head playfully. "We need to go. We have things that need to get done!" She turned around quickly and left the room. Damon shook his head and followed.

"Your dormitories will be in the building across the street. I see you have a room-mate already chosen at request, so you don't need to worry about anything there. Move-in day is the weekend before classes start." The Asian woman handed Elena a folder with _Whitmore College _written across it and opened it for her. "Here's a copy of your schedule, and it looks like a majority of your classes will be in Bennett Hall" She pointed in the opposite direction of the dorms and continued on. "Right next to Bennett Hall is where you can get the food plan. Some students prefer to buy their own food, so do whatever you want."

"I think I'll be providing my own food, but thanks." Elena said, turning and smirking at Damon as he lazily stood there, looking around.

"Well, it looks like you're all set! Official orientation starts move-in weekend, so be ready for that. Otherwise, we'll see you in a couple months!" She smiled and walked toward the main office building that sat on campus. Elena turned around and smiled, grabbing Damon's hand and walking back towards his car. She wanted a tour of campus before move-in weekend ever since she got her acceptance letter. She was supposed to come with Caroline but she had called the night before and had to help her mother with something. Damon, after plenty of bribing and puppy-eyes, finally agreed to go with her. She was so excited for college to begin and to be living the "college-life" that she thought was appropriate. It would be hard not being with Jeremy and Damon every day but she needed to do something for herself. She had always planned on going off to college with Bonnie and Caroline, and just because she was dead didn't mean those plans were suddenly null in void. She wanted to be with her best friends and go to college like every other girl her age. Damon agreed that she should go and promised they'd make it work.

After a long day, Damon and Elena made their way back to the Salvatore Mansion. They walked through the door and saw Jeremy sitting on the couch as he sat there talking.

"I know, I should tell her.." He stopped mid-sentence as watched both Damon and Elena walk into the house and look at him a little strangely.

"Who were you talking to, Jer?" Elena asked.

"Um, no one. Well, myself. Uh, im going to go for a walk." He jumped off the couch and walked past them, out the door.

"He's been acting weird too…ever since he came back, he's been sneaking around and wont tell me what he's up to." Elena frowned. It wasn't like her brother to act so strange. Maybe dying and coming back to life affected him more than she thought..

"I'm sure he's just having a hard time since the witch switched places with him." Damon shrugged. "Dying and coming back to life, only to find out the girl you love died to save you probably messed with his head. He'll be fine." Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head against Damon's chest as she wordlessly debated about what to do with her brother. He knew she was there for him, Elena had told him many times, and he always said he was fine when she asked him, but there was still something off about his behavior. It made her nervous.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked after a little while.

"Mmhmm."

"B positive or O negative?"

"Surprise me." Elena smirked. Damon walked off toward the basement where they kept their supply of blood, away from prying eyes. Elena made her way upstairs to Damon's bedroom and started up the shower. The sun was beating down on them all afternoon and she felt gross. She needed to get cleaned up. She stripped down to her bra and panties and walked through the bedroom door right as Damon walked in with two bloodbags. He was already sucking his dry with is expert lips, his eyebrow raising a bit as the half-naked Elena strutted comfortably around his room. She rolled her eyes playfully and took the other bag Damon held in his hand, opening the valve and draining it within a minute. She tossed the bag next to his and looked up at Damon with challenging eyes, "Full?"

"Hmmm, my appetite as suddenly changed…" Damon purred, closing the space between their bodies. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, immediately working his expert tongue with hers. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head without even thinking. Whenever Damon's lips were on hers, her mind couldn't process anything else besides his hands and his mouth.

In one swift movement, Damon lifted Elena off the ground and her legs wrapped around his body, slowly making his way towards the bathroom door where steam rolled out from the hot shower that was still running. Damon pushed her body against a wall and broke their kiss, making his way down her neck. Elena let out a moan, closing her eyes and letting his hot breath make everything tingle. She was already aroused and ready for him, but he seemed to be in a teasing mood today. Elena pushed her hands against his chest and smirked, taking control. If he could be a tease, she could be one as well. She dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans, letting him spring free as soon as she dropped his pants. Damon let out a rough moan, noticing the gleam in Elena's eyes. Damon stepped out of his pants and stood there, waiting for Elena to say or do something.

She stood back up and had a devilish look in her eyes. "Take me, Mr. Salvatore." With that, Damon was back on Elena's lips within a second, unsnapping her bra strap and ripping the thin fabric that held together her panties. She had gone through a lot of panties since her and Damon started hooking up.

He moved back towards the vanity, lifting her up and setting her ontop of the counter as he continued to kiss her. His hands explored her body freely, a map he had memorized over the past couple weeks. In one swift motion, he pushed everything off the counter and laid Elena down, moving his lips to her breasts and flicking his tongue around her nipple. They hardened immediately, making Elena moan in pleasure. He moved to the other breast and repeated the process. She was wet and ready for him, but he seemed to like taking his sweet time. Her pelvis moved up and down, only wanting to satisfy the hunger it craved. Damon moved his mouth down her body, seemingly kissing every inch of her naked being.

"_Damon!" _Elena begged. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Patience, baby." He replied. After a couple more seconds of torture, he spread her legs and let his tongue work its magic. Elena let out a load moan, craving more of his touch with every passing second. She closed her eyes, feeling the build inside her. His tongue flicked across her clit in a harmonious rhythm until the first orgasm hit her.

Damon moved back to her lips and wrapped his arms around her body, picking her off the counter and moving into the hot shower. He couldn't take it much longer. He needed to be inside of her. He hitched her right leg up his side and pushed himself inside her. He filled her perfectly.

Nothing felt as right as this moment; locked in each other's arms, making love in the place they both called home.

Damon quickened his pace, feeling them both come close to climax. The hot water rained down on them, making their bodies slick as they moved against each other. Their breathing quickened and moans got louder, a feeling of ecstasy overcoming the two of them. They both let out a loud moan as their orgasms hit them within seconds of each other. He emptied himself inside her and he rode out his orgasm, his body relaxing from the tense buildup. Damon moved his lips to hers, kissing her as water trickled down both of their faces. A smile filled her face as she kissed him back.

"I love you, Elena." Damon said between kisses.

"I love you too, Damon." She stated, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.


End file.
